Shell Shocked
by Xy Zero
Summary: 07 movie, set after the big battle. Sam is a resilient kid, but sometimes things become a little too much to comprehend. In times like those, it's always good to have a friend. One shot.


Just a random somewhat 'angsty' piece set in the (new) movie. Takes place shortly after the battle but (in my mind) before that moment of peace at the very end. My first fanfic in quite some time –hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The only thing of Transformers I own is my lil' Jazz figure.

* * *

It was empty and quiet, the streets abandoned in the dead of morning and lit only by scattered streetlamps along the road. One could never think, by looking at this quiet suburban neighborhood, that mere days earlier it –and the rest of the world– had very nearly come to a horrifying end. 

San stared through his window in grim amazement, leaning his head in his arms as he rested at his desk. Less than a week since he had run for his life from the Decepticon leader Megatron, carrying a cube with the power to bring intelligent life to its knees; less than a week since the world had nearly ended.

And yet, as he sat and stared at the silent tranquility around him, he couldn't even begin to comprehend it. Sleep –sleep sounded so nice for his aching body and tired eyes, but Sam fought it with every fiber of his being. Sleep had once been nice, like it was to every normal teenager. When Sam got bored of homework he would leave his books open, tell himself he would get back to them –after a little nap. A little nap turned into a deep sleep and Sam was transported to wonderful dreams of having the body to knock the stuffing out of any meathead, the car with which to earn the respect of his classmates, and the girl to share it all with.

Sans body, he had anything he had ever asked of his dreams –the dazzling Camaro and Mikaela, the girl that sent his heart (and body, not that he would openly admit it though) into a whirl whenever he saw her. Yes…he had the car and girl of his dreams. What teen wouldn't be happy with that?

The teen, he supposed dryly, that found out his car was an alien robot sent to protect him from the Decepticons, and the girl who had gotten caught up with him into that crazy adventure that seemed to come right out of a science fiction book.

_Should have gone with the Beetle_ Sam thought with a roll of his eyes and lay his head down further. Yes, dreams had once been nice, but he hadn't gotten any of those nice ones since the 'incident'. In dreams there were only nightmares in hiding –sure they started nicely enough with Bumblebee there to protect him, but then they would escalate to Bumblebee being frozen and taken by Sector Seven, they would go to being caught in a chaotic battle where even being caught under the bodies of friends could result in a crushing death, and they would always (**always**) end trapped in the gaze of those evil red–

Sam slammed his head against the table and abruptly stood, grabbing his coat and running out of the house as quietly as he could. Once outside he stopped running, walking carefully so as not to wake the 'sleeping' Camaro, and he kept his steady pace. Once he was down the block and heard no engine turn, he starting walking faster.

"_I am Optimus Prime…"_

"_You already know Bumblebee."_

"_You're my guardian?"_

Slower…

"_What is Sector Seven?!"_

"_He's not fighting back! STOP!"_

Faster.

"_You're a soldier now!"_

"_GIVE ME THE CUBE, BOY!"_

Sam ran frantically down the street, feeling a fear so intense he could not even describe or even understand why he was so afraid. _I'm safe here, I'm safe!_ he screamed at himself but his body would not yield, only going faster in the face of his commands to stop and he ran as though a revived Megatron was coming after him yet again. He ran and ran and ran–

And crashed right into a car.

Sam lay on the ground, fighting back tears and panting to catch his escaping breath but he could not as he turned over and began to sob. The car door opened and Sam expected someone to come out and see if he was all right…but no one did. He looked up cautiously, and only stared at the familiar yellow and black car.

"_**Hop in the car and go with me,  
You don't have to pack everything;  
Don't you wanna feel the breeze?  
And forget everything baby…"**_

Bumblebee played his music cheerfully and gave a quiet little 'honk!'. Sam stared some more, ever so slowly coming into a functional thought process that told him things were all right; that he was safe. Still not fully aware, but better than just second prior, he crawled into the car as though he was a frightened toddler, and shook even as he sat in the car.

Bumblebee closed the door gently so as not to frighten his occupant, and turned his radio down, realizing well enough that there was a time and place for everything. As Sam gripped the steering wheel with all his strength, Bumblebee realized that silence truly was golden. Still not understanding what had shaken his human companion so much, he could only speculate on just what had shocked the poor boy, and Bumblebee drove slowly to the one place that Sam could feel safe.

An hour later, Sam had stopped shaking and was staring at the stars. Bumblebee was still in car mode and relaxed happily as Sam rested on the hood, soaking in thoughts and, oddly enough, feeling soothed by the presence of the young Autobot. As Sam slid his hand over the hood in gentle, rhythmic motions, Bumblebee didn't mind the situation very much at all himself.

"…Bee?" Sam asked softly, gaining the little car's full attention.

"What is it, Sam?" Bumblebee's broken voice carried through the car speakers. Speaking was still a little difficult, and Bumblebee was left wondering if the human had even heard him. Bumblebee was about to repeat himself when Sam suddenly inhaled sharply, and exhaled slowly.

"When…when I first got you…" Sam swallowed harshly, "Before I knew what you were…and I got frustrated and hit you…did it hurt?"

Bumblebee smiled to himself, thinking over an action that felt vaguely more to him than the landing of a fruit fly would to his little human friend. Still, Bumblebee's reply was a simple, "No."

"Good" Sam mumbled so lowly, as though he didn't want the other to hear him. Truthfully he didn't really care at all, but Bumblebee sniggered a bit, catching bits of radio on the way with his voice. Well, a work in progress.

"How is Jazz doing?" Sam asked. Bumblebee hesitated.

"…There is still hope for him" he replied finally. When all he could remember was the torn pieces of his friend and comrade, it was hard to keep that hope, but when Ratchet said something could be done, something could **damn** well be done –the medic wasn't one to lie, especially when it came to the well-being of his past (and surely future) patients. Sam actually smiled a little at that.

"I'm glad…" Sam said. His voice, stronger at first, fell back into quietness as the night went on. More tears fell from his eyes and he chuckled, although his face clenched in anger as he wiped his eyes and felt over the liquid as though he had never before experienced it. "You won't tell anyone I was crying, will you?" he mumbled, turning over in his side to give Bumblebee a half hug and press his face into the glass –the closest comfort he could get from his friend as they were.

"I promise" Bumblebee solemnly swore on his own spark. If it was important to Sam then not even Mikaela would hear it from Bumblebee –no matter how many car washings she could bribe him with.

Sam fell quiet, again losing himself in thoughts. What if? What if he had not met Bumblebee? What if his grandfather had never found Megatron? What if the All-Spark had been lost to Megatron's hands and, instead of killing him, only made him more powerful?

Sam clenched his head and grit his teeth, feeling even more unsure and unsafe in his own thoughts. His own mind was turning against him! And for what? He was no soldier! Standing up to face Optimus after the battle, being able to go out with Mikaela only a couple of days after, even being able to walk around and be with his friends…

He was a lost ghost, trying to find his body and reclaim his life –but could anything ever be the same again, after what he had seen…after the dreadful feeling he held as he knew it was far from over?

Sam jolted himself out of his mind when he realized Bumblebee was quietly playing a song. Listening closely, Sam was able to identify the tune –and even rolled his eyes.

"_**Crawling in my skin…  
These wounds, they will not heal…  
Fear is how I fall…  
Confusing what is real…"**_

"Way to get depressed on me, Bee" Sam chuckled and snuggled his head against the windshield, "Mind playing something a little happier?"

Bumblebee paused the music –and quickly went to a different track.

"_**In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi…**_  
'_**Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies…"**_

Sam sighed, relenting to the music of his car's choosing and closed his eyes to the soothing sounds of music and the motor purring in tune.

"_**So let mercy come,  
And wash away…"**_

Sam lay there for the entire time, letting the music sway his mind as he once again took the frightening dive into his own head –and he emerged, breathless but victorious. Sam smiled and lay once more on his back, hands behind his head. Soldier or no soldier, impending doom or not…he was Sam Witwicky. Sam Witwicky, great grandson of Archibald Witwicky, son of Ron and Judy Witwicky, boyfriend of Mikaela Banes, and friend of the Autobots Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. His friends and family were the boy's allies –both on the battlefield and off. And Sam felt secure in his thoughts that, after what they had experienced together, nothing would change that.

"Hey Bee?" Sam asked suddenly, his strong voice flowing smoothly into Bumblebee's audio sensors.

"Yes Sam?" Bumblebee asked, turning off the music entirely.

"I'm still…trying to think about all that happened. I'm having a hard time 'processing' it, I guess you could say…" Sam bit his lip but sat up, opened his eyes to look at his friend, and said, "But no matter what happens from here on out, no matter if I ever feel like I didn't want to be involved in the fight for the All-Spark, or if it feels too heavy…I want you to know that…I'll always be glad that I met you."

Bumblebee sat in surprised silence at the sudden confession, but the words warmed his very spark.

"As am I" Bumblebee replied. Sam smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep to one last song…

"_**Goodnight,  
Sleep tight;  
No more tears…  
In the morning,  
I'll be here.  
And when we say "Goodnight"  
Dry your eyes…**_

_**Because we said, "goodnight",  
And not 'goodbye'.  
**_

_**We said, "goodnight,"  
And not 'goodbye'."**_

The End

* * *

Lyrics used (in order):

'Let's Take a Ride' by Justin Timberlake (so sue me, the lyrics were perfect)

'Crawling' by Linkin Park

'What I've Done' by Linkin Park

'Goodnight' by Evanescence


End file.
